


Welcome Home

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Soulmate Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up, Light Angst, Reunions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Wendy had only gotten her soul words a few months ago. She was supposed to have years yet to daydream about her special someone. She wasn't supposed to arrive at her new guild, be welcomed by all, and have a six year old boy race up to her, and say her special someones words. She wasn't supposed to be soul mates with a six year old. Fate had to have messed up somewhere.Romeo didn't understand it at first, why Wendy avoided him all that first day. When he asked his father about it, he revealed why those words had suddenly inked their way in years early. Wendy Marvell was beautiful, she was kind and sweet and he absolutely adored her. Loved her, though? He wasn't even sure what that was supposed to mean. Seven years later, he's sure that falling in love with someone long dead should be impossible. News flash, it's not.{In which Romeo is innocent to the ideas of love, Wendy freaks out with very good reason, Mira is the leader of the comforting squad, and Macao needs to do some serious soul searching.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom in so long! Good to be back! Please enjoy!

**_RoWen “Welcome Home”_ **

**_Cannon divergence so I can have some fun with the reunion! :D_ **

**_Damn it’s been awhile since I’ve written for FT! Good to be back!_ **

When Romeo was six, a girl came to the guild. She was really pretty, in his personal opinion, as he watched from where he was seated on his fathers shoulders. She was sweet, and smiled at everyone. She was also very shy. Romeo was enthusiastic to get to speak with her once to initial partying got out of hand, and she was left out of it in favor of another brawl that exploded through the hall. 

He approached her with a wide smile on his face, but this faded slightly when he realized she was actually a lot older then him.

Well, that sucked. 

He was hoping they could be friends, too! 

Well, Romeo was friends with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza, along with lots of people in the guild who were years older then him, so she was actually younger then most of them.

He knew there was probably a difference between ‘guild mate’ and ‘friend’ for most people, but not here at Fairy Tail. Here, it was basically the same thing. 

His eyes lit up when she looked down to him. 

She gave him a bright smile and bowed slightly towards him.

“Hello there! I’m Wendy Marvell, new here, who are you?” 

Strangely, Romeo felt a scratching at the inside of his left wrist. It was like someone was writing on him with a brand new marker that was still sharp at the edge. 

Even so, he ignored it in favor of a wave and a call.

“My name is Romeo! Welcome home!” 

Home was a word he did not debate using. Surely that was what this place would become for her, like it had for countless others. He got a confused look on his face when she rapidly paled, and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes shifted awkwardly to look him up and down.

“Romeo.” She mumbled finally.

“How old are you?”  
Romeo held up enough fingers for his years. “I’m six!” 

“O-Oh...s-s-sorry...I have to go...” With this she turned and rapidly jogged away, into the crowds of people.

Romeo looked after her, feeling a pang in his chest as she left.

“Did I do something bad?” He’d asked his father later after explaining the situation to him.

Macao waved his hand nonchalantly as he reclined into his chair in their home.

“No, no. Girls are weird sometimes, Romeo. I’m sure you’ll...what’s that?”

Romeo blinked, then glanced down at his left wrist.

Pale, sky blue words had etched into his skin, crammed slightly thanks to how small his arm was. 

_._

_._

_._

_Hello there! I’m Wendy Marvell, new here, who are you?_

.

.

.

“W-What the...?” Macao muttered as he scanned the words.

He swallowed before facing his son awkwardly, and putting a hand on both of his shoulders.

“You know how...me and your mom...we had words that we said all the time?”

Romeo frowned. He didn’t remember his mother very well, but he did recall that she’d said something all the time, and his father and replied in kind. The two would then get all mushy. Romeo found it easy to ignore.

“Yes?” The young flare mage didn’t understand exactly what this had to do with Wendy and how the first words she’d ever said to him were tattooed on his wrist all of the sudden.

Macao groaned. “I was hoping not to have this conversation with you until you were older.”

Large brown eyes blinked. “You mean, that talk that you had to give Natsu-nii when he wouldn’t stop staring at Lucy’s chest?”

Macao frowned. “Well...no. But at the same time, yes. They’re like you and Wendy are. You’re soul mates.”

Romeo furrowed his brow. This word had definitely been tossed around before. Soul mates. The perfect other half of you. 

Romeo’s eyes lit up. “So Wendy is gonna marry me one day?” 

Macao didn’t think his son was taking this seriously enough, seeing as he was exciting about being six years his soul mates junior.

“M-Maybe...” 

Because the older flare mage really couldn’t totally get rid of this option, seeing as it was very possible. 

“But, Romeo, she’s much older then you. She probably won’t want to hang around with you much at first, ok?” 

Romeo looked greatly saddened by this. “But why not? If we’re soul mates, then shouldn’t we be together all the time?”

Macao sighed.

_Ah, the innocence of youth. Wendy must be thinking about how awkward it will be once they get a bit older. Hell, she’ll be twenty when he’s fourteen. Yet they’re meant for each other? How is that gonna work?_

“Romeo, I’m going to be honest with you, ok?”

The black haired boy nodded, attempting his best serious face.

“You’re too young for her. Under any other circumstances there is no way you guys would have gotten together. But you’re soul mates. And fate never once goes wrong. Even...even with me and your mother. We were better off apart. Fate knew that, so it separated us. Ok?” 

Romeo looked rather confused. “If fate thinks we belong together, then shouldn’t I go and talk to her more?”

Macao shook his head. “Give her some time to think it through, ok? I’m sure it’ll all work in the end.”

As such, when they arrived at the guild the next morning, though with all his heart Romeo wanted to race to the blue haired beauty’s side, he stayed at the bar, and drank his chocolate milkshake, blatantly ignoring Mirajane giving him worried sideways stares.

**_The previous night._ **

“What do I do?” Wendy wailed to the white haired bar tender.

Mirajane put an arm around the younger girls shoulders and whispered soothing tones to her until she’d stopped freaking out.

“Wendy, sweetheart, it’ll be ok. Fate never goes wrong. If it thinks you and Romeo are meant to be together, then you are. There’s no other way around it.” 

“But he’s _six!_ ” Wendy cried out, thrusting her arms forward as if to gesture at the strangeness of this.

“I’m _double_ his age! I only just got my soul words a few months ago! I thought I’d meet this ‘Romeo’ years from now not...not have him be young enough to be my kid brother!”

Mirajane gave her a firm look. “Age doesn’t matter. Listen to me, ok? We have another couple here who has it a lot worse then you.”  
Wendy shook her head frantically. “What can be worse then being six years older then your soulmate?”

Mira narrowed her eyes. “Being twenty eight years older then your soul mate.” 

“W-What?” Wendy looked horrified.

“Cana’s father, Gildarts, is the soul mate of our seventeen year old wood make wizard, Laki. She’s young enough to be his daughter, but they still managed to fall in love, even with the fact that if they ever marry, Cana will become Laki’s step daughter as well as still remain a dear friend. Now compare that to your situation.”

Wendy wiped away the tears that had been bubbling up in her eyes.

“W-Wow...that’s really scary.” 

The take over wizards eyes softened. “Yes. Yet they’re happy. Very happy. So  please, don’t give up on Romeo just because he’s young. You don’t have to do anything soul mate like with him now but, give him a chance to know you. Don’t hide from him. He is a child, so he thinks a lot simpler then me or you. If you avoid him, he’ll think it’s because you don’t ever want him. It will really hurt him.” 

Wendy really did have to agree.

**_That day._ **

Romeo was watching Mirajane mixing another drink when he saw her look up and smile knowingly.

Romeo’s brow furrowed. 

_Why is she acting so weird?_

He wondered as he turned his focus back to the remains of his milkshake.

Someone hopped up onto the barstool next to him, and he looked over.

He was shocked to see his soul mate sitting there, smiling shakily.

“Sorry about being rude yesterday. You just surprised me.” 

Romeo felt like his heart was fit to burst at the sound of her voice.

“No, it’s ok! I’m...I’m sorry I’m not your age.”

Wendy’s eyes widened at the way the young boy looked forlornly down into his cup.

The sky dragon slayer put a hand on his shoulder.

The touch sent electricity shooting up her arm. 

Even if it wasn’t love, not even remotely close to romantic attraction, it was still breath taking. Fate thought something would happen between the two of them. 

Now there was something.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind. I’m sure everything will be fine. Do you want to go on a walk with me? How about you show me around Magnolia, I’ve never been here before.” 

Romeo’s eyes shone with excitement, and Wendy felt like she’d done something right, because he jumped out of his chair and down to the ground.

“Sure! Let’s go!”

He grabbed her by the hand and ran out the door, Wendy giggling at his enthusiasm as she allowed herself to be towed out of the guild hall.

Macao watched this before taking a deep draught of beer.

_Guess fate or whoever it is that decides this bull isn’t totally in the wrong. After me and Enno, I really hope Romeo isn’t treated the same way._

Romeo spent time with Wendy just about every day. The age gap felt unsurmountable, but neither cared about it. What they had never felt like it was a ‘big sister, little brother’ relationship, like the type Romeo had with almost every other older member of the guild. 

It was more like a close friendship that managed to breach the six years that held them apart, even if just for a moment when Romeo was holding Wendy’s hand, pulling her to show off some new discovery.

People gave them kind looks all the time, thinking Wendy was babysitting, or that she was a devoted older sibling.

When any stranger realized they were soul mates, either by the way they looked at each other, or the casual use of the word, they would be shocked. Eyes would widen, jaws would drop.

Wendy found that the words she’d used to comfort Romeo when he’d been so depressed about being so much younger were coming into themselves.

Romeo was six years younger then her, but she really didn’t mind.

Even though she often wondered what Romeo would be like when he grew up. She tended to imagine him shooting up in height like Natsu apparently had. Hopefully he’d improve his magic, because for now random fire blasts were all he was capable of. She believed he’d become a great wizard one day, and she would be there to help whenever she could.

If fate had planned for this tragedy, then, later on, Romeo sometimes wished he’d never met Wendy in the first place.

**_Seven Years later._ **

Romeo remembered saying goodbye to his soul mate before she left for Tenrou Island. He remembered bawling because he didn’t want her to go, he remembered how vividly blue the sky was. How perfect a day it was, how beautiful the clouds had been, fluffy and white as they moved across the sky without a care.

Without fail, whenever he looked at the sky, he thought of Wendy. Her hair which matched the blue sky, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and her beyond all else her voice. 

The way she’d pressed a kiss against her forehead and promised she’d be back in a week or two.

A week or two.

That time had long since gone by, and Wendy still hadn’t come home. Wendy, his wonderful, kind, gorgeous soul mate, was still gone. Just like those clouds that had flown across the sky on the day he’d watched the ship sailing into the ocean waves, she was gone. 

Here he was, in that same spot, seven years later.

Romeo Conbolt was thirteen years old. His soul mate would be nineteen if she’d come home two weeks later like she’d promised him.

He knew she hadn’t really conceived that a dragon attack would happen. That Grimore Heart would make an attempt on their lives. That Zeref would be reawakened

He heard Bisca calling out to him, and, with one last long gaze out at the bluest waters, the bluest skies, he turned and went back with them.

The guild hall they’d built together, or towering stone, with prideful banners fluttering over the massive double oak doors had been lost into debt. They’d moved up into a former farm house. Romeo loathed the people who had caused it constantly.

He hadn’t smiled since Wendy had left them. No one accused him of bringing down the mood with such a fact. There was no point, he’d searched harder then anyone.

But he’d been six.

Six years old, and he’d lost his soul mate. 

Truly, no one could blame him for never allowing his lips to curl up, the way they always used to whenever Wendy was around. No ringing laugher was to be heard from his mouth, just because he never found anything funny anymore. 

Perhaps this was the same damage that his father had suffered at the departure of his mother? She’d left them when he was very young, and he could barely remember her at all. 

Pacing the streets of Magnolia was really just a way of getting out of the guild. Away from that small group that had stuck around after they’d lost the  people who had made them powerful. The way the might had fallen.

Whenever he made it back to Fairy Tail, he still managed it though. 

Whenever anyone came back from a mission, or a voyage, he always spoke.

“Welcome home.” 

Fairy Tail would not fall so long as he was around. He wouldn’t let it. He loved that guild, and his soul mate had died for this guild. 

He wouldn’t let her loss, his loss, everyones losses, go to waste by having those ruthless punts drag them through the mud.

He walked along the edge of the river, and some guy in a boat called out.

“Watch out, kid! Don’t fall in!”

“I’m fine, thank you!” He replied.

_Today the sky is totally blue._

He noted, his gaze wandering up from the cobbles under his feet to the purest cerulean up above him.

_Wonder if Wendy became the wind?_

He pondered this. If every time the wind blew threw his hair, it was akin to her wrapping her arms around him.

_What I wouldn’t give to know she could see me. That I’ve grown up to be someone worthy of her. Someone she could depend on. No little kid._

His clunky brown boots echoed footsteps on the stone as he continued on his way. Scuffing his heel occasionally against the ground, he made a pattern of his footsteps as they carried him towards no determined destination.

_Falling in love with someone after they’re dead should be illegal._

Romeo decided this mentally, hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

_I never felt this way when she was with me, I was too young to understand that the reason her touch was electric was because I was in love with her. The reason I couldn’t tear my eyes away from hers, the reason I always wanted to hold her hand._

Scoffing, the boy erased these thoughts from his mind. He took these walks to get away from his problems for an hour or two, not have them constantly wearing down his mind.

He let out a gasp when he heard an explosion.

Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw a column of smoke rising from where the guild hall was.

He started running towards it, when more appeared. Whips of water burst from the trees concealing the building, he saw several flashes of swords, and soon enough a giant spike of ice stuck up from the building, as well as several iron clubs, their dull gray color glinting in the sun.

Romeo stared up at this scene for a few moments in confusion.

_Those magics...it can’t be..._

Shaking his head, Romeo raked a hand through his black spiky locks.

_No. It’s impossible, they’re dead, they’re dead, they’re..._

Rapid pattering footsteps echoed up the deserted side street he stood on, next to the waters edge.

He was still standing on the edge of the riverbed, listening as these soft footsteps fell into a frantic pattern, racing closer by the second.

His slate colored eyes widened as a figure rounded the corner and came bolting towards him.

Long blue hair fanned behind her, with her dull white tank top slipping off one shoulder. Her slight fingers, so long ago that he’d clung to, curled into fists as she ran quickly as she could down the cobbled pathway.

Chocolate brown eyes swept the area, and landed firmly upon him.

“Romeo!” She cried out.

Before he could prepare at all she jumped on him, flinging her arms around his neck. 

“W-W-WENDY!” He spun on his heel, trying to keep balance with her entire weight in his arms, before he finally toppled, both of them tumbling into the drink with a massive splash.

Romeo pushed his head up and gulped down air as she surfaced at his side.

Her endless brown eyes looked straight through him, and his fingers were grasping at her shoulders, unsure of what else to do.

He felt tears filling his eyes as he kicked his feet under the water, feeling the sway of her own movement to keep her head above water.

“You...you grew up.” She whispered finally.

Romeo swallowed thickly before managing his voice.

“You...you didn’t.” 

Wendy shook her head. “A spell over the island that saved us. We’ve only aged a week. Natsu and everyone, they’re all safe.”

Romeo nodded softly, before he reached up and heaved himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the river with his boots dripping into the surface, he reached down and offered her his hand.

His muscles flexed and he pulled her out. She sat down at his side, and their gazes locked again.

Wendy smiled. “You’re older then me now.”

Romeo shook his head. “Hey, you’re supposed to be eighteen.”

Wendy sighed. "It should be impossible to fall in love in less then two minutes..."

Romeo grinned, the first smile he'd given in seven long years. "It should be impossible to fall in love with a dead person."

"Touché." She murmured.

"Welcome home." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

They might have known each other for eight years now, and with all the technicalities of Fairy Sphere out of the way, they might have been six years apart, but it was never too late.

Never too late for a pair of soul mates, a part of two halves finally whole, to share their first kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it! Please let me know if there are any other ships you want to see, I'm write any ship of any orientation of any fandom as long as I am familiar with it, so please give me some suggestions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
